User talk:Ali Caglayan
Tim H if you gonna undo wat i edit can you at least tell me why plssss :( Sure, show me which edit and I'll tell you why. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) thnx :P I undid the edit to 'spray gun' cos while the spray is green we have no proof it is Eco. The part about the flame attachment was undone cos the attachment seems to work like a real world flamethrower which is as described. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 19:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) k just thought coz metal heads are dark eco plus green beats dark is there any pages that need editing? --Ali Caglayan 20:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Category:Stub btw, when uploading images, please give them a decent fitting name. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) sorry im new with this editing stuff thanks for the help Its fine, it takes time to learn. The reason we insist on the image names is that ages ago we had no idea what images were which. We had to check them all to find out what they were and if they were any good.Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 00:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) thnx :D green eco = bug spray in 'daxter' osmo sends daxter to th forest with betsie he says to get green eco from the vents which fills you bug sparay meter and can kill bugs is this enough evidence that green eco is actually bug spray?--Ali Caglayan 13:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You got a point, but we still need someone to doublecheck it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 13:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) k also there are a kind of dark maker that are blue greenish and when you hit it it devides and turns into two more but smaller wat is this called and as far as i checked it doesnt have a name --Ali Caglayan 15:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually you just helped me remember another one of the few small thingies which do not have an article yet, good call. They don't have a name and they're presumably some Dark Eco being. Either way, I'll think of a name for it and create an article for it as well later today. Good deal? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 15:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) no problem + i saw something interesting the dark maker troopers had a simmiler facial structure to the statues of the precursors can someone edit 'meta-saurs' coz i made a gallery but it wont go to the left so you need to make it go that way to make that page look better. :3 --Ali Caglayan 15:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sand Shark There's a good chance you're right, so go ahead? (p.s. try to make sure which one, maybe check YouTube?) --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Beast Well considering the Precursor Robot used them as well as a weapon, Dark Maker would be unlikely. I'm leaning towards Splitter or Dark Splitter. But reluctant to tag Dark on it both because Dark is a common prefix in J&D and because it's kind of obvious. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I created both articles for Splitter and Sewer Frog (p.s. you can still drop messages at my talk page, I just archived it). You also might want read this; http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Signature --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: New animals I know which one you mean, they look like yellow mice. There's also a green lizard thing that scales walls. However, I don't really think either are significant enough to be mentioned. They don't have kind of name or even a mention in the game. If anything a mention in the Spargus City page could do somewhere. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Krimzon Guard image The KG page is a faction page and thus should have the faction logo image in the infobox. I don't blame you for not knowing it, plenty others before you. However if I revert something, assume you did something wrong, try figuring out what, ask me, or give up and do something different instead but please don't make the same edit or something very similar again. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) It'll do, but I'm pretty sure thats the Praxis logo. The KG logo is round and mostly gray with red eyes like you can see on their uniform. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) i got it from th jack two map but the kg wepons factory was really small so i got this one thinking it was the same :/ --Ali Caglayan 20:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I know, next time I play it I'll try doing it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Splitter image Don't bother, unless you have a video capturing device it is nearly impossible to get a decent image of a constantly moving enemy using a normal camera. Unless you can find a safe spot and they will stand there waiting for you like a good dog? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 10:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Suggestions page Jakraziel and some other users already made a J&D Wiki pagething on Facebook. I don't bother with it though. But please keep wiki-related improvements on the wiki, thats where it belongs and that way anyone can add to it and see it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 15:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ask Jakraziel. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 15:38, December 29, 2010 (UTC)